EXO Story
by Kids Nyuh
Summary: Cerita keseharian duabelas anak remaja dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda EXO OT12 Minseok, Luhan, Kris, Junmyeon, Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin, Sehun P.s : Ini cmn cerita ringan
1. INTRO

Perkenalan karakter-karakter dicerita ini.

1\. Kim Minseok

– Siswa kelas 3

– Penyuka makanan bernama bakpao

– Bakpao berjalan

– Yang paling tua diantara yang lain

2\. Xi Luhan

– Siswa kelas 3 juga

– Teman sebangku Minseok

– Rusa jantan

– Tertua kedua

3\. Kris Wu

– Satu lagi siswa kelas 3

– Kembaran tiang listrik

– Chinnes-Canada people

– Slogan "It's not my style"

4\. Kim Junmyeon

– Siswa kelas 2

– Anak holkay

– Songongnya minta ampun

– Tapi suka bagi-bagi dollar

5\. Zhang Yixing

– Siswa kelas 2 juga

– Chinnes people

– Anaknya rada lemot

– Suka pikun sendiri

6\. Byun Baekhyun

– Siswa kelas 2 (juga)

– Penyuka eyeliner

– Anak terbacot dan terhyper

– Bestfriend nya Chanyeol

7\. Park Chanyeol

– Siswa kelas 2 (juga)

– Kembaran tiang listrik (2)

– Anak terbacot dan terhyper (2)

– Yoda yang merupakan bestfriend Baekhyun

8\. Kim Jongdae

– Siswa kelas 2 (again)

– Pemilik suara tenor (cempreng)

– Suka jahil pada teman-temannya

– Pecinta bebek karet

9\. Do Kyungsoo

– Siswa kelas 2 (lagi)

– Hobinya memasak

– Anaknya kecil tapi cerewet

– Tetangga Baekhyun /bwahahaha

10\. Huang Zitao

– Siswa kelas 1

– Menguasai wushu

– Muka preman hati hello kitty

– Kembaran kungfu panda

11\. Kim Jong In

– Siswa kelas 1

– (Ngakunya) Anak paling tampan dan seksi

– Otaknya rada mesum, jahil

– Tapi jago dance

12\. Oh Se Hun

– Siswa kelas 1

– Yang termuda dari yang lain

– Bocah albino jahil

– Pecinta bubble tea

– Teman seperjahilan Jongin

Cukup itu aja perkenalannya, review yeh~

Gada respon gw hapus


	2. BAKPAO MINSEOK 1

Pagi ini sangat cerah, matahari dengan indahnya memancarkan cahaya untuk menerangi makhluk-makhluk yang berada diplanet yang dinamakan, Bumi.

Diantara berjuta kali juta makhluk yang hidup dibumi ini yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada seorang remaja yang sepertinya begitu bahagia hari ini.

Dia adalah Minseok. Salah satu siswa yang bersekolah di XOXO Highschool yang sekarang berada ditingkat akhir. Ia berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, sesekali bersenandung ria.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bekal sekolahnya hari ini adalah bakpao. Catat itu.

Bakpao, makanan bulat berwarna putih dengan beragam isi itu adalah makanan kesukaan Minseok. Dan eommanya membawakan tiga bakpao sekaligus hari ini karena kemarin ia sudah membantu eommanya itu. Bagaimana Minseok tidak senang.

Bahkan seperjalanannya ke sekolah ia terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sampai saat hampir tiba didepan gerbang megah sekolahnya ia melihat Luhan–teman sekelasnya– yang merupakan sahabatnya sedang berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Spontan saja ia memanggil anak itu.

"LUHAAANN!!!" teriaknya membahana.

Luhan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras pun terkejut dan hampir saja tersandung batu. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat batu tersebut didepannya sudah pasti ia akan jatuh. Lagipula sejak kapan ada batu disana? Batin Luhan.

Lupakan masalah batu tersebut. Sekarang Luhan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sesosok makhluk yang tadi memanggilnya –dan hampir membuatnya tersandung tentunya. Dan menemukan bakpao –ehh Minseok maksudnya, sedang berlari kecil kearahnya dengan senyum yang sejak tadi belum luntur.

"Kenapa kau senyam senyum seperti orang gila, huh?" tanya Luhan saat Minseok sudah sampai ditempatnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut orang gila?!" marah Minseok pada Luhan yang mengatainya orang gila.

"Tidak, tidak jadi... hehe" ujar Luhan sambil nyengir kuda.

Minseok mendengus, karena moodnya hari ini sedang bagus ia tidak jadi menyembur Luhan. Minseok menarik napasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ajak Minseok sambil merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka berdua melihat keadaan seisi kelas yang sunyi senyap. Bukan karena belum ada siapapun yang datang. Malah mereka menjadi orang terakhir yang datang, beruntung guru yang mengajar belum datang.

Semuanya sedang tekun membaca buku mereka masing-masing. Ada apa ini? Apa semua temannya mendapat hidayah makanya jadi rajin belajar semua? Batin Luhan tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya masuk akal juga sih, hehe..

Wajar Luhan bingung dengan keadaan kelasnya ini. Biasanya juga ramai seperti pasar. Sungguh keajaiban dunia.

Minseok berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk memikirkan hidayah teman-temannya. Ia duduk dikursinya dan meletakkan tasnya dimeja. Tidak lama kemudian Luhan memyusulnya dan duduk diaamping dirinya. Mereka memang sebangku.

"Tumben kelas tidak ramai seperti biasanya" ujar Luhan sambil meletkkan tasnya.

"Kan hari ini ada ulangan matematika, wajar saja mereka sibuk belajar" atau mungkin membuat contekan –lanjut Minseok dalam hati.

'Ulangan?!' Luhan mengernyit bingung. Sekejap kemudian matanya membulat sempurnya.

"ASTAGA, AKU LUPA BELUM BELAJAR" teriak Luhan heboh sambil mencengkeram rambutnya. Sekarang satu kelas memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ck, berisik sekali. Haruskah kau berteriak sekencang itu, Han?!" protes seorang anak laki-laki dibelakang Luhan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi setinggi tiang listrik. Sebut saja namanya Kris.

Ternyata teriakkan Luhan tadi telah menggangu tidurnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Kris tidak belajar seperti yang lain. Otaknya sudah encer, seencer tai ayam. Abaikan yang terakhir, hehe...

Luhan tidak memperdulikan protesan dari Kris tersebut. Dan sekarang dia malah menatap Minseok dengan tatapan lesunya.

"Min, kenapa kau tidak bilang hari ini ada ulangan~" ujar Luhan dengan nada lemasnya.

"Kemarin lusa kan Park saem sudah mengatakannya" ujar Minseok.

"Astagaaa, aku 'kan dua harin yang lalu tidak masuk, Min!!!" ucap Luhan frustasi. Minseok hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh iya hehe, aku lupa. Maaf Lu~" ucapnya. Minseok menatap kasihan Luhan yang terlihat lesuh itu.

"Sebaiknya kau sekarang belajar sebelum Park saem datang" saran Minseok yang langsung saja Luhan kerjakan. Benar, masih ada waktu untuknya belajar.

Semoga saja nilainya nanti bagus, semoga.

...

Skip time, jam istirahat pertama.

"Hahh, beruntung aku masih bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi" ujar Luhan akhirnya lega. Padahal tadi membuat heboh seisi kelas.

Luhan menatap Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan tasnya, berniat mengajak sahabatnya itu makan di kantin.

"Min, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Luhan.

Minseok sedang mengeluarkan bekalnya yang berisi tiga bakpao ke atas meja. Kemudian ia berganti menatap Luhan.

"Kau saja, aku mau makan bekalku disini" tolak Minseok, ia kemudian membuka tutup bekalnya dan menatap berbinar bakpao-bakpao bulat tersebut. Astaga, bahkan hanya dengan menatap bakpao tersebut moodnya yang sempat down karena ulangan tadi langsung naik seketika.

Luhan masih disana, menatap Minseok yang akan bercumbu dengan bakpaonya.

'Pantas saja tadi pagi begitu gembira, karena bakpao, hmm' –batin Luhan. Setelah itu ia keluar menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.

Jadilah kelas sekarang sepi, semua siswa siswi ke kantin semua. Hanya ada Minseok dan Kris yang sedang tertidur usai mengerjakan ulangan tadi.

Minseok memegang bakpao isi coklat dan ditatapnya lapar. Satu centi lagi menuju mulutnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yang diketahui siswi kelas sebelah memanggilnya, membuat bakpao yang sedikit lagi masuk ke mulutnya tidak jadi masuk.

"Minseok, kau disuruh Kim saem ke ruang guru!" ucap siswi tersebut kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Minseok menghelah napas kasar, acara makan bakpaonya harus tertunda dulu. Bakpao yang hampir termakan itu ia kembalikan ke kotak bekalnya semula lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia beranjak pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Kim saem, meninggalkan kotak bekalnya diatas meja begitu saja.

...

Sepuluh menit di ruang guru dan urusan Minseok dengan Kim saem selesai. Minseok kembali ke kelasnya dengan sedikit berlari.

Oh ayolah, ia sudah sangat kelaparan dan ingin segera memakan bakpaonya. Sesampainya di kelas ia menemukan mejanya yang kosong tanpa apapun diatasnya. Seingatnya tadi ia menaruh bekalnya diatas meja, kenapa sekarang tidak ada.

"Jangan panik dulu, mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya kembali ditas tadi" ujar Minseok mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

Ia mengobrak abrik isi tasnya, bahkan sampai buku-bukunya jatuh ke lantai. Tidak ditemukannya kotak bekal tersebut. Oke, Minseok mulai panik.

"Bakpaoku dimana" ujar Minseok nelangsa.

Kemudian ada seseorang lagi yang memasuki kelas, itu Kris. Minseok teringat sesuatu, bukankah tadi masih ada Kris disini saat ia tinggal? Minseok mencoba bertanya kepada Kris yang sekarang sudah duduk dikursinya mencari sesuatu ditas.

"Kris.." panggilnya.

Anak keturunan China-Kanada ini hanya menatap malas Minseok yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Kau melihat bekalku diatas meja, tidak?" tanya Minseok was-was.

"Tidak" jawab Kris singkat.

Minseok mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban singkat yang Kris ucapkan. "Aku tanya sungguh-sungguh, Kris. Kau 'kan yang berada di kelas tadi. Oh atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengambil bakpaoku?!" ucap Minseok panjang.

"Hah? Kau menuduhku mengambil bekalmu?" sungut Kris yang merasa tertuduh.

"Aku tidak menuduh, tapi faktanya kau yang terakhir berada didalam kelas" sangkal Minseok ikut kesal.

"Dengar, aku tadi ke toilet sesaat setelah kau keluar dan baru kembali barusan. Dan bekal yang kau bilang itu, masih ada saat aku pergi" jelas Kris kemudian beranjak keluar kembali, menuju kantin tepatnya.

Minseok yang mendengar hanya memasang wajah bodohnya. Memang tidak mungkin Kris mengambil bekalnya, secara kembaran tilang listrik itu tidak suka dengan makanan yang bernama bakpao. Lalu, siapa yang mengambil bekalnya kalau begitu?

TBC?!

Hemmmm, ini satu bagian yg gw jadiin dua gegara kepanjangan...

Maap klo ngebosenin, hehe

ada yg mau lanjut??


	3. BAKPAO MINSEOK 2 END

[**byunniekun**] : nah loh saha yg ngambil hayoo... baca bagian ini tar jg tau, thxeu

[**Natsuki no Fuyu-hime**] : bekyun bkn yak, muehehe... baca yg ini tar jg tauk, thxeu

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

...

..

.

Kruyuuukk~

Minseok memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Ish, dia sangat lapar. Kalau begini caranya mau tidak mau Minseok ke kantin membeli makanan. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh seseorang yang telah mengambil bakpaonya.

Dengan langkah gontai Minseok ke kantin. Masih dengan meratapi nasibnya yang kehilangan bakpao kesukaannya itu.

Sampai di kantin ia melihat Luhan yang sedang makan jjajangmyun dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun anak kelas dua yang juga bersamanya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiganya.

"Oh, hai Minseok hyung" sapa Kyungsoo saat Minseok datang. Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Luhan yang baru saja sadar akan kedatangan Minseok, menatap temannya itu heran. "Katanya tadi tidak mau ke kantin" ucap Luhan dengan mie dimulutnya.

"Ish, hyung! Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, menjijikkan tau" protes Baekhyun disampingnya.

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun, "Apa urusanmu, toh yang bicara aku" ucap Luhan tidak peduli membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat wajah sebal Baekhyun.

"Min, kenapa kau ke kantin? Bukankah kau tadi bawa bekal?" tanya Luhan lagi pada Minseok.

"Bekalku hilang~" ucap Minseok lesu.

"Hah?" koor Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan penasaran diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga penasaran. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tertawa terpingkal.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi aku 'kan dipanggil Kim saem ke ruang guru, otomatis aku pergi, 'kan?! Dan bekalku kutinggal dimeja. Saat aku kembali bekalku sudah hilang. Huee.. bakpaoku~" cerita panjang lebar Minseok.

"Aku bahkan belum memakannya secuilpun" curhat Minseok lagi. Sepertinya dia masih belum merelakan bakpaonya menghilang.

Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar cerita Minseok yang kehilangan bakpaonya.

"Sudahlah Min hyung, relakan saja bakpaomu. Lebih baik kau makan jjajangmyun dengan kami" hibur Kyungsoo dengan menawarkan makanan.

"Baiklah" ujar Minseok pasrah, ia sudah terlalu lapar ternyata.

"Ah, biar aku yang pesankan" tawar Luhan yang masih menahan tawanya kepada Minseok. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya Luhan sudah pergi ke ibu kantin memesan jjajangmyun nya.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Tumben kau bersama Kyungsoo ke kantin" tanya Minseok.

"Baekhyun yang menarikku kemari, hyung" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baek.." panggil Minseok.

"Hm"

"Kemana kembaran hypermu itu?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'kembaran hyper' nya oleh Minseok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si yoda telinga besar, Chanyeol.

"Tidak tau, ditelan bumi mungkin" jawab Baekhyun asal masih memainkan ponselnya. Minseok menatapnya kesal kemudian beralih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kemana Chanyeol?"

"Tadi setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kelas, hyung. Entah pergi kemana" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Karena memang ia tidak tau kemana Chanyeol pergi. Minnseok hanya ber'oh' saja.

Tidak lama Luhan datang sambil memebawa semangkuk jjajangmyun milik Minseok.

"Ini, makanlah" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan mangkuk tersebut kepada Minseok.

Minseok menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, Lu"

...

Setelah acara makan dan mengobrol selesai Luhan, Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke kelas dua.

Sedangkan Minseok dan Luhan kembali ke area kelas tiga. Mereka berpisah tepat didepan kantin dengan arah yang saling bertolak belakang. Karena memang kantin itu ada diantara area kelas tiga dan area kelas dua.

Kini Minseok dan Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor dekat lapangan outdoor sekolah mereka. Diujung koridor ada belokan dan ruangan pertama setelah belokan adalah ruang kelas mereka.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat gerombolan anak kelebihan kalsium yang sedang bercanda dibawah pohon dekat lapangan.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin?!" tanya Luhan memastikan karena memang jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Iya, itu mereka. Tapi sebentar..." ucapan Minseok gantung. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sebuah benda yang sedang dibawa oleh Sehun –anak kelas 1– yang bersama Chanyeol.

"Itu 'kan kotak bekalku!!" pekik Minseok heboh yang langsung berlari menghampiri ketiga adik kelasnya itu. Luhan yang ditinggal Minseok pun segera menyusul temannya yang sudah pergi duluan.

"Min, tunggu aku!" teriak Luhan.

Minseok sendiri dengan cepat kilat sudah sampai ditempat ketiga anak tersebut. Dengan nafas yang masih memburuh karena berlari, ia menatap intens kotak bekal yang berada ditangan Sehun. Memastikan kalau itu benar-benar miliknya.

Kemudian datanglah Luhan yang menyusul Minseok dengan nafas yang sama tersenggalnya. Luhan cukup heran, sahabatnya ini bertubuh kecil agak gemuk cenderung bantet, tapi larinya sangat cepat.

Sedangkan ketiga anak yang sejak tadi berada disana melongo menatap kedua kakak kelas mereka ini. Jongin yang kasihan melihat Luhan yang seperti mau pingsan itu memberikan air minumnya. Luhan dengan cepat menenggaknya habis, sungguh ia lelah.

"Kalian kenapa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh Minseok. Dan kini ia malah menatap tajam Sehun yang memandangnya bingung.

"Hun.. hhhah.." sepertinya nafasnya belum kembali benar.

"I-iya, Min hyung" jawab Sehun agak gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup dipandangi tajam oleh kakak kelasmu sendiri, huh? Apalagi ia tidak tau apa salahnya.

"Kotak yang kau pegang itu milik siapa?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk kotak bekal berwarna biru ditangan Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kotak bekal kosong yang dipegangnya. Semua pun menatap kearah kotak kosong tersebut.

"Oh ini, aku tidak tau hyung. Chanyeol hyung yang membawanya tadi" ucap Sehun yang diangguki Jongin disampingnya. Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih diam.

Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ternyata kotak bekal yang ia ambil adalah punya Minseok. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Yeol, kotak bekal siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya Minseok dengan setiap penekanan pada kata-katanya. Chanyeol hanya nyegir dengan bodohnya.

"Hehe.."

Wajah Minseok sudah memerah padam. Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"JADI KAU YANG KENGAMBIL BAKPAO KU, HAH? DAN KAU JUGA YANG MEMAKANNYA?!" sembur Minseok langsung pada Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin menegang.

"Chan hyung, jadi bakpao yang kau bawa itu milik Min hyung?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meringis pelan menatap Sehun.

"Oh, kau memakannya, Hun?!"

Sehun gelagapan sendiri, astaga habis sudah dirinya. "B-bukan aku saja hyung. J-jongin dan Chanyeol hyung j-juga ikut makan" bela Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, hyung" ujar Chanyeol menatap Minseok melas.

"MAU JELASKAN APA LAGI, HAH?! JELAS-JELAS KAU YANG MEMGAMBILNYA. APA KAU TIDAK TAU ITU BAKPAO KESUKAANKU DAN KAU DENGAN SEENAKNYA MENGAMBIL BAKPAO KU" marah Minseok kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang semakin menciut dibuatnya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat itu semua. Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat Minseok sibuk dengan Chanyeol berusaha kabur dari sana, agar tidak ikut terkena amarah Minseok.

Tapi sepertinya usaha mereka gagal, Minseok sudah menatap kearah mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA MAU KEMANA?!"

"Maafkan kami, hyung. Maafkan kami, kami tidak tau kalau itu milikmu" ujar keduanya melas. Mereka bertiga sudah sujud memohon maaf kepada Minseok.

"Lagipula, Chanyeol hyung yang membawanya. Aku dan Sehun tidak tau apa-apa hyung. Marahi Chanyeol hyung saja" ujar Jongin yang diangguki Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua juga ikutan makan. Kenapa hanya aku yang harus kena marah" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Tapi 'kan kau yang mengambilnya, hyung" –Sehun.

"DIAM KALIAN" teriak Minseok membuat ketiganya ciut seketika.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kalian bertiga harus mengganti bakpao ku sepuluh kali lipat. Besok aku tunggu kalian di kelasku, kalau tidak... Awas kalian" ancam Minseok.

"Baik, hyung TT" koor ketiganya.

Luhan dibelakang Minseok hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Yah, dibalik hilangnya suatu benda pasti ada seseorang yang mengambilnya. Begitupun hilangnya bakpao Minseok yang ternyata diambil oleh Chanyeol.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol yang notabenya kelas dua itu bisa mengambil bakpao Minseok yang berada di ruang kelas tiga? Jadi begini...

/Flashback

Sesaat setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Chanyeol segera melesat keluar kelas. Tujuannya adalah ke kelas tiga, untuk menemui Kris. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan jadwal basket nanti sore kepada Kris, yang merupakan kapten basket sekolah.

Tapi saat sampai di ruang kelas Kris, Chanyeol hanya menemukan keadaan ruang kelas yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas saat tak ditemukannya Kris disana.

Tapi sebelum itu, matanya menangkap kotak bekal berwarna biru yang tergeletak manis diatas meja salah satu siswa. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mendekati meja tersebut dan melihat isi kotak bekal itu.

Kebetulan sekali Chanyeol sedang lapar, dan ia menemukan sekotak bakpao dengan beragam isi. Segera saja ia bawa keluar dan berniat memakannya tanpa memperdulikan milik siapa itu.

Saat Chanyeol lewat disamping lapangan outdoor, ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Jongin anak kelas satu yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" panggilnya.

Sehun dan Jongin pun berhenti kejar-kejaran dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Mereka pun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hai Chanyeol hyung" sapa Jongin.

"Hai hyung. Oh, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sehun saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Ah, ini bakpao. Kalian mau? Kebetulan ada tiga buah" tawar Chanyeol yang dengan semangat diangguki oleh kedua bocah beda warna itu.

"Baiklah ayo kebawah pohon itu, kita makan disana saja" ajak Chanyeol. Mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon yang ada dipinggir lapangan tersebut.

"Kalian mau yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku vanilla" –Sehun.

"Coklat" –Jongin.

"Baiklah aku yang strawberry"

/Flashback end

Begitulah cerita hilangnya bakpao Minseok yang diambil Chanyeol.

...

..

.

**END**

..

...

Yeheee selesai~

Ternyata ceye yg ambil, wkwkwk

Semoga ga ngebosenin yeh, see you all dicerita selanjutnya...

thx yg udeh review by, hehehe

mohon maap atas segala typo yg tdk disengaja maupun yg disengaja, hehe

maap jg telat updatenya gegara sibuk bat nih... ga sempet publis, padahal ceritanya udh ada

THX ALL


End file.
